People Who Change Our World
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: "Who would sacrifice their own life for someone so pitiful, worthless and useless like you? You're nothing; even a spec of dirt has greater value than your life." To bring back the ones he loves, Gray must give up his life. Though it would be worth it, right? After all, his existence is worth nothing so he could easily throw it away.
1. There He Goes Again

**A/N:**_ Hey I'm back! I just wanted to say thanks for all the help with choosing this story! I think it is going to be a fun ride, and I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy!_

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

Thin boney fingers snaked around his throat, skeletal as they seemed, the bones pushing upon his flesh and dug deep into his wind pipe. The fingers were attached to a skin sagging arm which led to a laughing woman, whose beady eyes impaled his soul. Her jaw, which lay slack in its socket, jumped sideways as she attempted a chuckle. Her skin, old and sagging, fell lower to the floor as she leaned in close, casting him in a cloud of rotten meat air. She breathed heavily and smiled, "I like you, Gray Fullbuster."

His struggle that was determined and strong wouldn't budge her clammy fingers from his throat. Attempting to speak, Gray spat out a bucket of spit, "…et g-go."

Her head tipped to the side at his remark, making her jaw slide to the right, "Why?" With her other boney, skin sagging hand, she reached up to brush away a strand of his hair. "Your life is sad, too many people died for you." Her eyes brightened, going from a pasty white to a glistening ball of pale cheese. She laughed again, "You're not even worth one life. You're pathetic."

Gray winced at her cruel words.

"But I can change that," she whispered to herself, "yes…yes, I can. Yet," her milky eyes shot up for the ground and placed both hands onto Gray's throat, grip constricting. "You're the exception. Though I wonder, why would someone so pure in life, sacrifice their own minutes for someone so pitiful, worthless and useless like you? You don't have anything now do you? Not even the will to live?"

Gray shook his head and propelled his eyes shut. He began to shake his head from side to side. "Fu-" Gray choked out, "You!" Gathering his weakening energy, Gray casted out his ice and watched with glee as her arm became incased with ice.

She seemed not to notice as he snarled. "Too much blood was spilled for you sake, _demon_." The decomposing woman whispered her voice razor sharp as she placed her forehead against his.

Suddenly as she closed her eyes, Gray gasped as his mind ran blank making him drop his arms and choke on the little air he was granted. He began to blink rapidly as his jaw began to fall slack in its socket. Then her eyes shot open and instead of milky white orbs, her eyes resembled his. "I can bring them back, Ur and Ultear."

Gray's eyes shot open again, his mind beginning to race.

"Those are the ones who died for someone like you, am I correct? Yes, I can bring them back – and your mother and father. I can bring everything that you cherish back, though it will cost you. The life you live now, I want it." Like a flash of lightning she stepped back and her eyes switched back into milk balls. "You don't have to answer, your answer is clear."

Gray fell to the floor, his hands racing to his throat as he choked on the air that rushed back into his lungs. Shutting his eyes, Gray leaned his head back onto the wall and forced his gasps of air to slow.

"It has been granted, just know this, Gray Fullbuster, you cannot go back to the life you have with Fairy Tail. If you do," she smiled making her jaw jump, "I will have your soul."

"Gray!"

The woman looked up, her eyes glittering white. "Say your goodbyes; for this is the last time you will say them." She then burst out of existence her presences leaving nothing but a wild gust of air that tossed his hair. Gray, still struggling for air, glanced around quickly as his heart racing.

A voice called out over the wind. "Where are you Ice Princesses? I swear, I'll – Oh, there you are. Where the hell have you been?" Gray glanced up and locked eyes with Natsu. "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

Gray studied the Flame Mage, had he just imagined the woman? Or had she been the one they were looking for? Shutting his eyes, Gray leaned forward and cupped his head into his hands. His mind was still racing – and his head was pulsing, a dark rhythm crashing against his skull. He couldn't think, damn he couldn't think, and then again he couldn't really remember what was going on.

"Gray," Natsu questioned with irritation, "stop sitting around."

"Hold on, flame brain." Gray growled out and gripped his head tighter as his head began to pound and his world began to shake.

"Damn what happened to you," Natsu asked and raised an eyebrow.

It was then Gray knew he wouldn't have the grace of replying as he looked up and his world tossed and turned, spinning wildly and he fell forward and crashed onto the cold pavement. The last thing Gray saw was the man running towards him, asking him questions and calling out his name. Though before the world took hold of his vision and covered him in a warm blanket of darkness, Gray's last thought made him question: Who was this pink haired man?

* * *

He woke up in a fit, his limbs flying and mind racing sluggishly. Gray shot up from his prone position and screamed out in panic. It was then he felt strong hands touch his shoulders and push him back down. He struggled against the opposing force and cried out a command that seemed too normal yet so foreign to his lips. "Ice Make: Lace!" But nothing happened and his eyes shot open and it was then he noticed the man standing above him with questioning eyes.

"Gray?" The man asked his head tipping to the side, "Calm down, it's alright."

Gray became deathly still, his eyes widening. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, making him swallow his words. It was then that another came into view and the woman smiled sweetly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," She said and cupped his cheek, "I was so worried about you."

Gray glanced at the two figures and swallowed thickly, his mind racing through his memories, yet his mind filled with thick black fog. It was then that he found his voice; it was thin, dry and confused. "…Mom? D-Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading, please make sure to review with what you think the guild is going to be without Gray, because that's coming up next! Plus we will see what Gray is up to!_

Follow :)

_Favorite ;)_

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Something is Missing

**Summary: **"Who would sacrifice their own life for someone so pitiful, worthless and useless like you? You're nothing; even a spec of dirt has greater value than your life." To bring back the ones he loves, Gray must give up his life. Though it would be worth it, right? After all, his existence is worth nothing so he could easily throw it away.

**Review Responds:**

April Hawkeye: Thanks for being my first review for the story. I really appreciate your support! Here's another chapter, please enjoy!

ReachForTheSky: Thanks so much! I have rewritten my summary and will probably do so throughout my story. Thanks so much for the support!

Just Me: I am back! And boy am I excited about this fic, I have so many idea's for it! Thanks for your continued support! Please enjoy this chapter!

Rewinsan: It wasn't just Gray who forgot. *Laughs* Thanks so much for the review! Please enjoy!

sktrgrl13: I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thinks Fairy Tail will have a big hole in it because Gray isn't there anymore…makes me want to write a death fic…lol I couldn't pull that off! Thanks for the awesome review! Please enjoy chapter 2!

**A/N: **I think I'm taking a big character challenge with this story. Going beyond the writing I have to think about how the guild will act without Gray there and who would be in Fairy Tail and who wouldn't be. So if I get anything, anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it in the upcoming stories! Thanks so much for the support guys, it really means a lot to me.

**Warnings: **Cussing, a little OOC (but I hope not), there might be slight grammar and spelling errors.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail…le sigh, oh the hardships in life!

* * *

To say that his head hurt, was a major understatement. When he awoke, he wasn't quite aware of the people hovering over him, just the constant drumming inside his head. When he managed to open his eyes, which was a great amount of effort, he wasn't able to take in the thousands of eyes that were fixated on him.

"Natsu are you alright?"

"What happened to you?"

"Who did this?"

"Did you get drunk, again?"

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Please tell me you didn't challenge someone again!"

"You're beyond stupid."

"You're alright Natsu, right?"

Once the questions and statements started to roll in, Natsu couldn't keep up. One moment he opened his mouth the answer a question and then someone slammed into his space asking for other answers, Natsu couldn't keep up. That was when he decided to let them ask away and for him to figure out what the hell happened to him.

What caused him to get here? Natsu pondered this question, but over the drumming in his head and the constant babbling in his ear, he wasn't able to concentrate. Though for some odd reason, he was worried. His chest constricted and his stomach turned each time he looked among the faces surrounding him, yet he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What happened?" He spoke this time, his voice was low and unsure.

That was when silence fell upon his teammates, their once concerned eyes soon turned to confused and fearful.

"What happened?" Natsu asked again.

There was complete silence, the building holding nothing of laughter or the usual upbeat atmosphere.

* * *

Her hand felt warm and welcoming against his cold skin. Her eyes gleamed brightly in the sunlit room, and her smile caused his body to shudder and collapse into the warmth she radiated. As she lightly touched his cheek, he couldn't help the tightening in his throat or his eyes from becoming foggy.

"M-Mom…?" His voice cracked again.

"Yes dear," She answered with a smile.

That was when he broke down; right there in his mother's arms. He couldn't help the fat tears from rolling down his cheeks and for some reason he didn't want to. As Gray fell into his mother's arms, he dug himself deep into her arms, looking for the assuring heartbeat to show him this wasn't all a dream. When he found it, he closed his eyes and wept.

"Gray?" His father asked as his wife wrapped her arms around Gray's shaking form, "What's wrong?"

Sucking in much needed air, Gray swallowed, "I-I don't know…I just, I've missed you guy's...a lot." He could feel his mother move back from his statement.

"Oh sweetie," She laughed lightly, "We've missed you too."

* * *

Natsu stood in the corner of the guild, steam puffing out of his ears as he blew up his cheeks.

"Natsu nothings missing," Happy chirped, "I've checked twice already."

Crossing his arms, Natsu glared across the guild, "Are you sure."

"I think you're just paranoid," Happy said.

"Am not," Natsu shot back, "I just have a weird feeling, you know?"

"No," Happy replied bluntly.

"Did you see if Lucy's here?" Natsu asked.

"She's talking with Erza."

"What about Wendy?"

"She went on a Mission with Romeo and his dad."

"What about -"

"Natsu," Lucy called out. "I've found us a mission!" Lucy pranced over with a paper in hand. "I think this one will be great!" Shoving the paper into his hands, Lucy clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled. "Not only will you be able to beat up baddies, but I will also be able to pay my rent!"

"Lucy," Natsu spoke, not yet looking at the paper, "Do we have to go one now?"

"Of course," Lucy glared at Natsu, "I need to pay my rent. We're a team right? So if you go somewhere I will follow, and if I go somewhere you will follow, right?"

"Ya, I guess." Natsu spoke slowly.

"Great!" Lucy turned around, "We'll leave tomorrow then!"

Glancing down at the paper, Natsu studied the picture. The woman panted onto the sheet was ugly to say the least. She looked as if she had just crawled out of her own grave, her jaw hung out of its socket and her skin was rotten. Shivering, Natsu placed the sheet into his pocket. Nothing felt right, but maybe this trip could help him think.

* * *

It was passed midnight when he finally climbed into bed and prepared to fall into a deep sleep. Yet after today's events, Gray wasn't sure if he would really sleep a wink tonight. Grabbing onto the blankets covering his form, Gray twisted onto his side and fell onto his pillow. What the hell happened to him? The better question to ask would be why did he break down crying when he saw his mother? When he saw his parents he couldn't help but feel long carried weight pushed off his shoulders. Seeing their faces seemed like he was looking at them for the first time in years, years that had been so hard to live through. Yet with all the happiness he held in his heart, the world around him seemed…fake. As if the world he lived and breathed in was all counterfeited.

Holding out his hands, Gray studied them with sadness. Something was missing, and yet no matter how hard he thought he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt lonely and surrounded all at the same time – somehow this felt normal. He was confused by the thought. How could he feel lonely and yet loved and surrounded all at the same time? Crushing his hands into fists, Gray felt as if something was off, something was supposed to happen and yet nothing was. Gray sighed.

Sitting up, Gray glanced around his room, once more everything seemed so familiar and yet so fake. "Ugh," Gray grumbled, "what's going on?" Glancing down and Gray studied his bare chest and placed a hand onto the right side of his chest. Gray couldn't help but feel naked. The skin was blank void of any markings or scars. Falling back onto his pillow, Gray groaned in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright guys that the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and it didn't seem too dragged out or rushed. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise you that. I don't like writing boring chapters like this one (yet they must be done). I like to write action, thrill, and adventure. Anyway, next chapter is going to start picking up the story!

Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love each and every review I get!

Follow :)

_Favorite ;)_

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
